Reality Bites Back
by 09Gabby13-14Twilight-HSM123
Summary: Gabriella gets a chance of living her dream and she takes it.The hard part is that she leaves her home and family. Her idol soon becomes her enemy by one little mistake. Will she stay for the chance of stardom or leave it all for her new boyfriend?


**Prologue**

Hey it's me Gabriella Montez. Last time my story was about my parents, but this time it's all about me. My parents are different from me. I just want to be someone and do something. My mom Anne and dad Alexander met at a park, but me, I want to find my one true love and be with him forever. This story is about me and my life and I look back and I'm glad that my life was not normal and that everything that happened I wouldn't want to change. My life had drama, excitement, sadness, and much more, but most of all I made new friends and I found that one. Here is my story.

**Chapter 1: The Couple**

It's just a normal day, in my normal school, with my normal friends, living my normal life. That is the problem, everything is too normal. I wish something would change for once. I wish something amazing would happen to me, but everybody knows that would never happen

I t was last hour and that was social studies. I was chatting with my friends about the project due in a few weeks and other random things. "Don't you think Gabriella is just the hottest girl ever" Troy said to his best friend and staring at Gabriella.

"Dude, would you stop talking about her and have you even told her that you like her yet?" Chad asked.

"No I'm too afraid to. What if I tell her that I like her and she doesn't like me back? I'll be right back i'm going to go talk to her."

"Like omg Taylor, Troy was staring right at me I have had a crush on for like forever He's coming here too." I said excited

"Come on Gabriella, you two have been friends forever. Have you even told him that you like him?"

"No, of course not, that would ruin our friendship that we have." I explained

"Oh please girl, you are such a drama queen, you know that won't happen. He's coming over here so talk to him this time instead of just staring blankly in space." Taylor demanded

"Hey Gabby, hey Taylor." Troy said in a cool way.

"Hi Troy." I said in a flirty way. He was about to say something but the bell rang.

Troy started to sing. _I see you standing here, but you're so far away. Starving for your attention, you don't even know my name. You're going through so much, but I know that I could be the one to hold you. Every single day I find it hard to say. I could be yours alone. You will see someday that all along the way. I was yours to hold. I was yours to hold. I see you walking by your hair always hiding your face. I wonder why you've been hurting I wish I had some way to say. You're going through so much don't you know that I could be the one to hold you. I'm stretching but you're just out of reach, you should know. I'm ready when you're ready for me and I'm waiting for the right time. For the day I catch your eye, to let you know that I'm yours to hold. I'm stretching but you're just out of reach. I'm ready when you're ready for me_

I'm so glad my locker is by his. I got all my stuff in my bag and ready to leave. I waited till everyone was gone. "So what were you trying to ask me during Social Studies?"

"Ugh… it was nothing really." He regretted saying that.

"Oh ok." I said in a happy way.

Then as I was half way to my homeroom Troy shouted "Will you go out with me!" I just stand there grinning and turn around.

"I'd love to." Chad and Taylor were behind the wall the whole time and whispered "yes." Troy ran up to me and held my hand and walked to homeroom. About a week later we were the cutest couple ever. Every time we try to kiss, someone always interrupts. It was mainly my little sis. She is such a pain to have around. We don't get a chance in school either, but he always turned around every five to ten minutes. I would always wave back.

**Chapter 2: The Surprise**

Ring! As the final bell rang and the day is finally over. I got home and my mom and dad were working. I got the keys to the mailbox, got the leash to take Buddy out, and got the phone to call my mom. This is what I usually do after school. I got the mail while taking Buddy out. He always acts crazy. I went through the mail and I see there is something for me. The envelope is very strange. I am still on the phone with my mom. I read the letter and I scream so loud I bet the whole neighborhood heard me.

"What is it, what is it?" my mom asked?

"I'll tell you when you get home." I said excited. The letter will make my dreams come true. Once her parents got home she told them. They freaked out too. "This says that I have to be at the airport in two weeks. They are going to pick me up and meet me there."

"In two weeks," mom said sadly, "but that is when I start my new job."

I was getting worried. I started pacing "Who is going to drive me around? Who will get me up on time? Mostly who is going to give me money for food and when I need a shopping spree!" I stopped pacing and started to clam down. I raced my answer. "It's ok, i'm 17, and I have my license. The only problem is that I don't have that much money to buy anything, I won't get to see my boyfriend for seven months and I don't have a cell phone to call my friends and you guys when I am there.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend. Why haven't you told me about this? Who is it?" my mom asked.

I rushed my answer. "Yeah, Troy, and I just started dating not that long ago. Plus haven't you seen me hang out with him and ask for him to come over all the time."

"Yeah I think so?" my mom said confused.

"Well I have to go pack now. I am so excited." I said hyper and excited.

**Chapter 3: Commitment**

At the end of the next day Troy walked up to me. He was smiling and looked very happy and excited. Troy got something out of his pocket. I started to smile. "Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend and mine forever" he asked as he got down on one knee and put the ring on my finger. "It's a commitment ring it means…"

I interrupted "We'd be together forever, no matter what." I stared into his eyes "yes I will" we started to walk back to homeroom holding hands and then I stopped. "Troy, I need to tell you something," I just stared into his eyes and just thinking of telling him would break his heart, so I couldn't tell him I was leaving him just to live my dream. "Never mind."

The next day there was a loud scream from Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. I just then told them about the news. "It's not that exciting."

"Not that exciting!" Kelsi screamed. "This could be your big break.

"You could be famous for life!" Taylor shouted.

"Ok, I know I get it"I said getting annoyed"plus if I go then I'll miss graduation."

"Have you told Troy yet?" Sharpay asked

"No, not yet, I'm too afraid of breaking his heart because we just started dating." There was a long pause. "I'll tell him soon"

**Chapter 4: Goodbye Gabriella  
**

It was the middle of the day and a lot of people are walking past Troy. He kept hearing "Hey, did you hear that Gabriella is moving to California." He heard this from about all of the seniors. He was a little mad that I never told him that I was moving. A tear started to roll down his cheek.

It was then time for chorus and I spotted Troy."Hey Troy, what's up" I said as I caught up to him. There was no response. "So, I'm going to California in a few weeks." There was still no response from him. "I love you and I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah, well if you really love me, then you would have told me about this earlier!" Troy shouted

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I'm saying that I had to hear about it all over school. Did you know how that makes me feel?" Troy interrupted

"But at least I told you! It's only been a few days since I found out!" I shouted

"But I was the last one to find out!" Troy yelled

"Like that is my fault, I didn't want to tell you because I was too afraid to hurt you" I yelled and interrupted as a tear went down my face. I started to take the ring off and took his hands. "If you really know me then you know how hard this is for me." I dropped the ring in his hands and walk off crying. I notice he started to cry as he noticed my ring in his hand.

Two weeks later I got all of my things packed and in the car. All of us were at the school to say good-bye. I hugged all of my friends and they started to cry. "I'm going to miss you." As I pulled away "I'll call you guys when I get there." I wiped away a tear from my face. "Does anyone know where Troy is?"

"No im sorry, but he said he was coming." Kelsi said in a sad voice.

"He said he had a surprise for you." Sharpay said in a more cheerful voice.

"Yeah well, I can wait forever but my plane cant." All of the seniors came to say good-bye. Mom and Dad surprised me with a cell phone earlier. I was so excited about that. I said all my good-byes, got in the car and drove off.

A few minutes after I drove off Jake came running "Where is she, did she leave yet?" Troy said out of breath.

"You just missed her" Taylor said sadly.

Troy ran to his car and drove off and as fast as he could. He ran inside and spotted Gabriella. "Gabby wait!" Troy yelled across the airport.

I turned around "Troy!" I yelled as I ran towards him. He picked me up and spun me around. "I thought I would never see you again. What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"You left before I got to say good-bye. Plus I have something for you, so turn around. I turned around and Jake put a necklace around me with a T on it.

"T as in Troy" I smiled

"Well… yeah." Troy smiled. I hugged him and Troy secretly put the ring in my pocket. I heard that the doors were about to close.

"I have to go. I'll call you when I land. Here is my cell number." I gave him my number, got my bags, and then ran onto the plane. I turned around right before I got on the plane and blew him a kiss and waved good-bye. He was about to cry and walked away. He went to all of our favorite places. Our favorite is Longacre Park. There were so many memories of us there. This was the last place he went.

I was really lonely on the plane. I am used to having mommy right beside me. I started to sing. _"There was a dream, where all I see is you. There was a time when all I think of, is you. And there was a place where I would cry for you every night. I wish you were here with me because I need you, I see you, and I only think of you. As I feel you touch, I hear your voice right beside me. My heart doesn't wanna let you go, but I know, that I'm gonna miss you._

Troy started to sing next. _"When there was the last time I saw you. When I heard you were gone. I was so sad. I just couldn't help but to cry… I didn't want you to leave, because need you, I see you, and I only think of you. As I feel you touch, I hear your voice right beside me. My heart doesn't wanna let you go, but I know, that I'm gonna miss you._

Troy and I were both singing. _`Cause when you were gone (`Cause when I left), you just broke my heart (it just broke my heart), we didn't even get a chance to say good-bye, because when I see you… When I hear your voice… When I feel your touch. I need to hear you say good-bye. _As we stopped singing my plane landed and Troy drove back home. I was so surprised who was picking her up. It was my favorite actor and actress, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. I almost fainted. I couldn't believe that this was really happening to me.

**Chapter 5: Jealousy**

We all got in Zac's car and went to his house. His house was huge. "Is this where I'm staying?" I questioned in excitement.

"Yep, you excited?" Zac asked

"Well, duh, I'm staying at my favorite actor's house. Who wouldn't be?" I asked excited.

"Ok, I'll show you where you are going to be staying." Zac showed me my room and my mouth dropped.

"Wow, this is my room. It's exactly how I dreamt it would be." I explained.

"I heard that you love High School Musical, and your favorite colors are pink and sky blue. I just got a lot of High School Musical stuff and painted the walls, but don't give me all of the credit, Vanessa helped too." I hugged and thanked both of them.

It was the next day and we were at dance rehearsals. "Vanessa, look at Gabriella. She's amazing. She just learned it and she has it perfect." Zac told Vanessa.

"Well what do you expect? She said that she has been dancing since she was five." Vanessa explained.

"I know that, but I didn't expect her to be this good. I wonder what her voice is like." Zac questioned.

"We will find out soon. Plus I heard she has a pretty go voice." Vanessa interrupted. "Come on we got to go rehearse." Vanessa smiled and pushed Zac.

Our director came up to me and asked "Where did you learn to dance like that?" I had to think for a moment.

"Well, when I was younger I took dancing lessons for a few years. Then after that I just taught myself some moves. I got some from High School Musical." I told him.

"Well you are fantastic. Would you like to be our lead dancer?" our director asked.

Vanessa was eavesdropping. "But I thought I was your lead dancer.

"Yeah well things change." He said. Vanessa's mouth dropped and she walked away angrily.

"Ok I'll do it" I told the director. I started to feel guilty about it. I went back to rehearsal for the next hour and a half.

**Chapter 6: The Mistake**

Once we got home I went straight to my room. I went on my laptop and checked my email. I got a message from Taylor and Sharpay. They told me everything that has been going on. They mostly talked about Troy and how he is really depressed without me there. Suddenly I got a text from Troy. It said "I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you again and I love you" with a picture of us. A tear started to roll down my face as Zac came in.

"You miss him don't you?" Zac asked. I nodded my head as I held my necklace from Troy. "Where did you get that?" Zac questioned.

"Oh I got it from my boyfriend right before I left" I put my jacket on and I put my hands in my pocket. I found my commitment ring in my jacket.

"What's that?" Zac questioned

"It's my commitment ring," I said sadly and confused, "but I thought I gave it back before I left.

"He must really love you then." Zac said as he sat on the bed and held me. There was a long pause. "Hey, I've got a secret for you that you can't tell friends."

"Ok, I promise I won't tell." I said excited.

"Ok, we are going to go back to Illinois and shoot the movie and you get to see your friends again." Zac explained.

"That's a great idea, but are we able to and will he even agree with it?" I questioned.

"He already did. I asked him a few days ago and he was cool with it. We leave in a week." Zac told me.

"Aw, you are so sweet." I said staring into his gorgeous blue eyes. Zac suddenly got a huge crush on me, but I didn't know it at the time. We stared into each others eyes. We leaned in and kissed. Vanessa walked up to the door and her mouth dropped. She walked away angrily. "What are we doing?" I asked

"I don't know. I guess I just got caught up in a moment." Zac said calmly.

"I know me too," I said feeling guilty, "but I'm dating Troy and you're dating Vanessa. This was a big mistake. Let's just make sure nobody finds out about this." I said nervously.

"Yeah, Vanessa is already mad at you as it is" Zac said

"Why?" I asked

"She's just jealous that you got the lead dancer and that I hang out with you a lot" Zac said rolling his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, she's jealous of me" I said confused. "I'm jealous of her. She's almost perfect.

"Yeah I agree with you there." Zac said.

"Well I better go take a shower and pack." We both left the room. Zac went up to Vanessa

**Chapter 7: The Break Up**

"So, do you want to go to the movies later? It'll be just the three of us." Zac asked

"Why? Why don't you two just go," Vanessa said, "that way you can kiss your new girlfriend. I thought I was you girlfriend." Vanessa yelled

"You are my girlfriend. V that kiss was a mistake." Zac explained

"How do accidentally kiss a girl" Vanessa yelled.

"I don't know. I was caught in a moment, but I was thinking of you the whole time. V you know I love you and I always will." Zac explained. I walked down the hallway and I watched and listened to the fight. They didn't know I was listening. "I have to admit she is kind of cute.

"You have a crush on GABRIELLA!!" Vanessa yelled. My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again" Zac said begging for forgiveness.

"Darn right it won't happen again, because we're through!" Vanessa yelled. While walking away and driving off. My mouth dropped a little. I felt so bad and guilty for all of this. I walked over to Zac and hugged him. He started to cry and he held me back.

**Chapter 8: Letters**

The next morning I was pretty busy. I went to Zac's room with a tray for breakfast. "Hey you're up early." I said shocked.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep very well." Zac explained.

"Yeah, neither could I." I replied. I sat right next to him on his bed. "I'm still very sorry for what happened between you two"

"You know what, just forget it. It was technically my fault." Zac explained. "Enough about this, what about Troy."

"Oh, Troy, you will love him. He is cool, funny, cute, and he was the star of the basketball team. I know you will be great friends with Troy."

"Wait, you just described a character from a movie i was in" Zac laughed.

"Yeah because he is like him, well the new version" I started to laughed. "I better catch up on things so see you soon, bye."

"Bye" Zac said sadly. I walked out of the room and into mine. I cleaned everything up and packed everything. I took a picture of my room and one of Zac, but he didn't know it. I went on my laptop and checked my email. I got a message from daddy saying "Read It!!!" the message said "Gabriella how are you? I'm sorry to tell you this by email but…your mom…she was murdered by Andrew(her EX)…I'm sorry, please reply,

Much love,

Dad"

I started to cry then I heard the front door open I paid no attention then Vanessa walked in "Oh wrong ro…" she saw me crying "Are you ok? She walked over, bent down, and read the letter. "I'm sorry about your mom

"She was one of my idols." I said trying not to cry. Zac walked into my room.

"What are you doing here?" Zac asked

"I came to give you this." She handed him a letter with a big smile, but right after she passed him she turned around and gave me this evil look. Zac's mouth dropped. He crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor. I picked it up and read it. The letter said_ "Hey Zac, you know I still love you, but your friend GABRIELLA IS A PAIN. She is a waste of time and space; I don't want you to see her anymore. I don't care if she lives on the streets. Our lives have gotten worse with her around, plus she kissed you. I can't have a girl who goes around kissing other girls boyfriends. We need a plan to get her fired and never want her to come back._

_P.S. my revenge to you two will come in a surprise. So you two better look out._

Once I was done reading I gathered all of my things and put them by the front door. "What are you doing?" Zac asked.

"I can see I am unwelcome here, so im leaving. I don't think im coming back. I just thought everyone would be better without me. Plus I saw Vanessa's letter. I'm taking her advice. So, bye Zac. I left with a tear coming down my cheek. I got in my car and started to sing. "_I gotta say what's in my mind. Something about us doesn't seem right these days life keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged. It's so hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for me. You'll be ok.  
I've go to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now I gotta go my own way. Don't wanna leave it all behind, but I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time. Another color turns to grey and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away.  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me you'll be ok. _

arriving at apartments and walking up to the steps.

_I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here I hope you understand. _

at door of apartment and starts to cry

_We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way." _  
Zac starts to sing and I turned around._ "What about us? What about everything we've been through?"  
_I sang_. "What about trust?"  
_Zac sang running up the stairs _"You know I never wanted to hurt you"  
_I sang trying not to cry_ "And what about me?"  
_Zac sang holding my hands_ "What am I supposed to do?"  
_I sang holding his hands_ "I gotta leave but I'll miss you"  
_We both sang_ "So, I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way. I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find our place in this  
world someday, but at least for now. I gotta go my own way. I gotta go my own way.  
I gotta go my own way_

"Can you please come back? We can't do this without you. I'm begging you.

I thought for a moment. "I'll have to think about it ." Zac starts to walking toward his car. "OK I'll stay!"

**Chapter 9 Revenge**

It was the day of the flight and we all met at Zac's house. "I'm going on the earlier flight to help set up everything." Vanessa explained.

"Ok, we will meet you there." Zac said. We said our good-byes and they left. I knew she was up to something because she would have wanted to sit next to Zac on the plane. I was glad she was gone at that time. "So, do you wanna watch a movie?" Zac asked

"Sure" I replied. He turned on the TV and watched whatever was on. I didn't know what was on. After an hour I fell asleep on Zac's lap. He fell asleep too. We were out for hours. I finally woke up. I yawned. I checked the time and we had 30 minutes to get to the airport. "Zac, Zac, wake up!" I said shaking him.

"What" Zac questioned tiredly.

"We're going to be late. Come on!" I rushed. We both rushed to get our stuff and out the door. We drove as fast as we could, ran and barely made it. "Phew…I'm exhausted" I said out of breath and sitting in my seat on the plane. I got out my journal about everything. I started giggling and kept writing. Every time Zac tried to look over I kept pulling away. After a while I fell asleep. Zac pulled my journal out of my hands. I know he really wanted to read it but he didn't. Zac closed it and put it away. He got a blanket and put it over me. "Thanks" I said quietly.

"For what?" Zac asked

"For not reading it, and the blanket. I replied

"No problem" Zac said. I went back to sleep and Zac held my arm and fell asleep on my shoulder. After a few hours the flight was over. We got off the plane, got our luggage, and went to the car. We went to our hotel, unpacked, and I drove to the school. I was telling him about everyone including Troy.

Meanwhile, Vanessa was at the school trying to find Troy. She finally found him singing in the chorus room. She turned off the music "Wow, that's a great voice." Vanessa said being flirty.

Troy was confused "Ugh, thanks"

"So you are the awesome Troy Bolton I have been hearing about. "Vanessa asked.

"Um, I guess so." Troy still confused.

"Your girlfriend Gabriella told me all about you." Vanessa explained

"Oh" Troy said.

We finally got to the school. We were almost to the music section. "I know you will be best friends with Troy. I bet he is rehearsing.

"Well, I got to get back to rehear…" Vanessa kissed Troy. We came in now knowing they were kissing. My mouth dropped.

"Troy" I said worried and confused.

"Vanessa" Zac said angry, worried, and confused.

"Gabriella, I can explain" Troy said

"Oh I know exactly what's going on. It's not about you, it's about her. She is jealous that I kissed Zac and I got the lead role.

"Yeah, ugh, right" Vanessa said walking out.

"I'll go follow her" Zac ran out

"Gabby believe me I didn't mean to kiss her she kissed me!" Troy explained

"I know. I knew she was up to something. She was just trying to get me back at what I accidentally did."

"Yeah well let's go after them" I said.

"Yeah, let's go."

We ran and tried to find them.

We caught up with Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi

"Guess who is outside?" They asked.

"Who?" we asked

"Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens"

"Yes" Troy and I whispered

"Well we have to catch up with them" Troy said

Once we caught up with them I saw them fighting. I yelled "Stop it! You guys should be the perfect couple "Zanessa. What happened to that, please?"

I walked away a little bit. Troy started to sing "_Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can._

I turned around walked toward Troy and sang "_Make it last forever. And never give it back._

Troy sang "_It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at"_

I joined in "_Because this moment's really all we have."_

Troy sang _"Everyday of our lives"_

"_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight." _ I sang

We both "_Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith. Everyday from right now, gonna use our voices to scream out loud._

"_Take my hand" _I sang while grabbing his hand.

"_Together we will celebrate. Oh Everyday" _We both sang

"_They say that you should follow" _Taylor sang while our mouth dropped

"_And chase down what you dream" _Chad sang while Taylor smiled.

"_But if you get lost and lose yourself" _Taylor sang

"_What does it really mean?"_ Brandon sang

"_No matter where we're going" _Taylor sang

"_Oh yeah, it starts from where we are"_ Chad(taking Taylor's hand) and Ryan sang (taking Sharpay's hand)

"_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts, and because of you, I've got the strength to start. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna run, while we're young, and keep the faith._ _Everyday from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud. Take my hand; together we will celebrate, oh, everyday." _ They 4 sang

"_We're taking it back; we're doing it here together!" _Troy sang while looking at me.

"_It's better like that, and stronger now than ever!" _I sang while looking and smiling at Troy.

"_We're not gonna lose." _Chad and Taylor sang looking at each other.

"_Because we get to choose."_ Sharpay and Ryan sang

"_That's how its gonna be" _We all sang.

"_Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there wanna hold on tight"_ Jake and I sang while putting my head on his shoulder.

"_Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith"_ Brandon and Jennie sang while holding hands.

"_Keep the faith"_ Sharpay and Ryan sang.

"_Everyday," _Zac and Vanessa sang surprising us. _"Of our lives. Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight." _They joined together, held hands, and coming by us. _"Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith" "Everyday, from right now, gonna use our voices to scream out loud. Take my hand, together we will celebrate._

"_Everyday"_ Zac and Vanessa sang. _"Live everyday" _Taylor, Sharpay, and I echoed. _"Oh, everyday" _Zac and Vanessa sang. _"Love everyday"_ Chad, Ryan, and Troy echoed "_Oh everyday"_ Vanessa sang _"Live everyday"_ Troy and I echoed._ "Na, Na everyday" _Zac sang_ "Love everyday" _Chad and Taylor echoed._ "Everyday" _Vanessa sang. _"Everyday" _Zac sang. _"Everyday"_ I sang "_Everyday"_ Troy sang. _"Everyday" _Sharpay sang _"Everyday" _Chad sang._ "Everyday" _All guys sang._ "Everyday" _All girls sang.

We all had a big group hug. "So… are we cool?" I asked Vanessa.

There was a short pause "Yeah,maybe.... we're cool." She gave me a hug.

Later that day we gathered at the school. Zac and I surprised all of my friends that they were going to be in the movie. We all got excited and Troy bumped into me. I stared into his eyes and we kissed. Chad and Taylor were holding hands and smiling. They kissed after we did and once Troy and I noticed it we just started cracking up. Zac and Vanessa made up and everything should be back to normal. They kissed just to blend in. We all went "awww" and we all laughed. We shoot the movie shortly after. Troy and I had a few, and the most, duets. Zac and Vanessa and Taylor and Chad had some too. Right after that movie Troy and I had our own movie. It was called _Troyella_. All the usual happened after that. Troy and I are in a college in L.A., but I hope everything stays the same, you will get to know that soon


End file.
